I Dare You
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade shows up at Tori's house one night because she is kicked out by her parents. They play some truth or dare to pass the time. Tumblr Request.


It is a Tuesday, a dark and rainy Tuesday night, when Jade is kicked out of her house. Well, she isn't so much kicked out of her house, as not let inside. She comes home to find four boxes of her things sitting in front of the door. The locks have been changed and a note sits on top of the rain soaked boxes telling her that she needs to find a new place to live because her parents are splitting up and neither one of them want to take care of her. At first she stares at the paper. Then she starts crying. She is sobbing and soaked with rain and she doesn't know what to do. So she picks up her boxes, one by one, and carries them to her car. She thinks for two whole seconds about driving to Beck's before heading in the opposite direction.

Tori is woken up by a knock on the door. She had fallen asleep on the couch while doing her homework. She glances at her watch and sees that it is nearly 1 am before opening the door to find a soaking wet Jade. Her make-up runs down her face and her hair, as well as her clothes, are sticking to her skin.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori squints and adjusts her glasses. Jade nods her head.

"Can I come in?" She asks as she steps over the threshold and into the Vega house.

"Sure." Tori replies anyways. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I need a place to stay." Jade is walking up the stairs and Tori doesn't know what else to do but follow her, so she does. Jade leads the way to Tori's room and before Tori even gets there Jade has crawled into her bed. Once Tori arrives at her room she finds Jade's clothing littering the floor and realizes that under the blankets, Jade is in nothing but her underwear. She starts picking up the soaked clothing and Jade is watching her from the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Putting your clothes in the dryer." Tori answers and walks out of the room. When she returns Jade is sleeping. She sighs, crawls into bed beside the other girl and falls asleep as well.

The next morning Jade wakes up to the sound of a shower running. She looks around the unfamiliar room and remembers the previous night. She bites her lip to avoid crying. Her parents had kicked her out. How could they do that? Yeah, sure, she didn't have a good relationship with them, but this, this was unforgivable. She sighs and rolls over. Tori's bed smells like vanilla and cherry blossoms. The scent somehow calms her down and she closes her eyes and tries to remember the reason she came to Tori's house in the first place. Why didn't she just go to Beck's? Sure, they broke up, but they were still friends. She trusts Tori, for some reason, she trusts Tori more than she trusts Beck. A few minutes later Tori ambles into her room, her damp body wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one.

"G'morning Jade." She smiles. Jade grunts in response, facing away from Tori.

"You can take a shower, and then we can go eat some breakfast." Tori lets the towel fall to the ground and digs through her drawers. Jade turns a little and glances at the girl and 'oh my God', she sucks in a breath, her _entire_ body is tan. Tori's back is to Jade and she can't see the black haired girl staring at her. Finally after pulling on panties and clipping her bra behind her back the Latina turns to face Jade.

"You have any other clothes, or do you want to borrow some of mine?" Tori asks cocking a brow.

"I have a few boxes down in my car, some of the clothes might be dry." Jade replies. Tori is shaking her head and digging through her drawers again before she pulls out a pair of black jeans and a dark purple sweater.

"Here, you can put these on, and then we can bring your clothes in and throw them in the dryer." She tosses the clothes on the bed and goes back to her dresser to find her own outfit.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jade questions after slipping from the bed. Tori turns around to look at her. The cold from the room instantly hits Jade's skin and Tori can't look away from her chest as her nipples perk up, and she doesn't know why.

"Uh, you're my friend." She turns around to force herself to look at something else.

"I'm horrible to you. You can't be nice to me." Tori chuckles.

"Sure I can, maybe you could be nice to me." By now Tori is dressed and Jade is standing across from her, hands on hips, glaring at her.

"Urgh." Jade groans, "Fine, we can be friends, but I don't know how nice I'll be." She turns on her heel and disappears behind a slammed door. Tori smiles to herself and leaves the room to get Jade's boxes from her car.

When Tori returns to her living room after throwing all of Jade's clothes into the dryer she finds Jade sitting on her couch. Jade isn't wearing any make up and her thick black hair is in a bun high on her head. She is staring at the tv, but the screen is black.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori ventures.

"Hmm?" Her eyes don't move from the screen.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jade opens her mouth, closes it, locks eyes with Tori and replies with, "I'm not really hungry." Before looking to her lap. Tori sighs and walks over to the couch and sits beside Jade. A few seconds of silence pass between them before Jade bursts into tears and falls onto Tori's lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tori asks the sobbing girl. Jade shakes her head frantically.

"No – I – don't even want to think about it." She cries. Tori nods sympathetically and pats her back.

"Why don't we play a game!" Tori suggests. "To get your mind off of it." She says. Jade sits up.

"That's st-st-stupid." She sobs harder.

"Hey, it's the only thing I can come up with." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and sifts through the apps. She selects one and Jade wipes at her face as she waits.

"Truth or dare?" Tori asks.

"No, I don't want to do this." Jade tells her.

"I don't care, truth or dare?" Tori holds the phone out and Jade angrily pushes dare.

"Describe someone in the group in less than 10 words, everyone guesses who you are describing." Tori reads.

"That's stupid, you're the only person here." Jade says.

"You still have to do it."

"Fine." Jade holds up her hand. "You're so kind it hurts." She raises a finger with each word. "There. Five words. Your turn." She points to the phone. Tori shakes it and the dial spins to her name. She presses truth.

"Have you ever kissed a girl/guy?" She reads. "Of course." She answers.

"No, I think it means for the opposite sex, like, have you ever kissed a girl?" Jade questions.

"Oh!" Tori's eyes widen. "Then no!" She says. Jade laughs. Tori grumbles and shakes the phone. It lands on her name again. She grunts and picks dare.

"Give the player on your left an 'aunti kiss'. Use lipstick/lipbalm and leave a print!" Jade reads for her. Tori groans and stands up. She leaves and when she returns her lips are bright red. She leans over and kisses Jade on the cheek. When she pulls away Jade is left with a lip print on her pale skin. Tori shakes the phone again. Jade is selected. She picks dare again.

"Eskimo kiss with a player of your choice." Tori says. Jade's brows knit together.

"That's not fair. You're the only one here! What kind of choice is that?" Jade says even though she does as the dare told her to do. She takes the phone from Tori's lap and shakes it. Her name comes up again.

"Truth." She says as her finger selects the word.

"Who is your best friend?" Tori asks. Jade sits silently. She wants to say Beck, and she could, it's not like anyone would know the difference. But there is a gnawing voice in the back of her head.

"You." She answers quietly. She knows it's true, because why else would she go to Tori when her parents kick her out if she didn't trust her and think of her as a friend. Tori's jaw drops. Jade shakes the phone again to get the words off of the screen. Tori's name pops up and she selects dare before reading the task.

"Hold your breath for sixty seconds." She shrugs and sits in silence while Jade counts aloud. Tori gets picked again and she chooses dare.

"Open dare! You have to leave the room and the group decides." She reads as her eyes fearfully meet Jade's. Jade smiles.

"Well, this just got a little more fun." She says. Tori crosses her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to do?" The trepidation is apparent in her voice.

"I'm _think_ing." Jade replies holding up a finger. "Ah, I got it, where do your parents keep the alcohol?" Jade asks. Tori narrows her eyes and bobs her head toward the kitchen.

"Above the fridge." She tells her. Jade heads toward the kitchen and returns with a glass of amber colored liquid.

"Drink this." She says. Tori takes the cup and examines it.

"I don't know." She says.

"It's a _dare_." Jade reminds her and stretches out on the couch.

"Alright." Tori hesitates slightly before bringing the glass to her lips and gulping down the contents. She starts to cough and the empty glass falls into her lap as she covers her mouth. Jade smiles approvingly and Tori's eyes start to water.

"Good job," Jade laughs and shakes Tori's phone. Her name is selected and she pushes dare.

"Flip a coin six times, every time it lands on heads take an item of your clothes off. Shoes and socks do not count." Jade reads. Tori gets up from the couch and picks up her purse from the floor beside the door. She pulls out a quarter and throws it at Jade.

"Go ahead." Tori says.

"What if I get heads six times, I'm not even wearing six pieces of clothing." She says. Tori shrugs.

"You won't get it six times."

"If I get it six times, you're taking two pieces of clothing off for me." Jade flips the quarter. Tails. She flicks it up into the air again and slaps it down on the back of her hand.

"Heads!" Tori cheers. Jade rolls her eyes and yanks the barrowed sweater over her head. She flips the coin again and it lands on her hand. Tails. Again. Tails. She throws it up and when she catches it Tori claps her hands together.

"Heads!" She giggles. Jade begins to think it was a bad idea to give her the alcohol. She is a light weight after all. Jade slips the jeans off and they join the sweater on the floor.

"One more time." She says as she tosses the coin up.

"Tails." Tori pouts and extends her arm out, palm up. Jade drops the quarter into Tori's hand.

"It seems like you _want_ to see me naked." Jade chuckles. Tori flushes bright red and stutters.

"I – I do not!" She says with a swift shake to her phone.

"Let any person in the group give you a hickey." She reads and grins up at Jade.

"You have to give me a hickey!" She laughs. Jade groans and crawls over the couch until her face is inches away from Tori's

"Well, tilt your head!" She snaps. Tori does as she's told with a small giggle. Jade leans down and brushes the tan girl's neck with her lips. Tori shivers slightly and her automatically lands on Jade's hip. After sucking on her neck long enough to leave a mark Jade leans back and surveys her handiwork. She smiles smugly when she realizes that Tori will have to wear a scarf or turtleneck to cover up the red circle. Tori's eyes are closed and Jade takes the opportunity to kiss her. Her eyes flash open as Jade pulls away.

"_Hey_." She whines.

"Relax Vega, that was an accident." She says.

"I didn't say I wanted you to _stop_." Tori whimpers. Jade chuckles.

"Oh well." Jade shrugs and grabs Tori's phone. Her name is selected and she presses dare.

"Another open dare." She says. Tori smiles and leans forward.

"I _dare_ you to kiss me." She says. Jade smirks and obliges. Their lips press together and neither girl wants to be the first to pull back, but finally Jade moves away to breathe.

"Your turn." She exhales and hands Tori her phone where her name flashes in large letters. Tori presses her finger against dare.

"Dance wildly for sixty seconds." She reads.

"Okay, but you have to dance with me." She yanks Jade up to stand with her. She focuses on her phone for a few seconds until an upbeat pop song filters through the speaker. Suddenly she starts shaking her hips and tugging at Jade's arms. Jade stares at her for a moment before giving up and starts to dance along to the music. They don't actually stop until three songs later when a slow ballad comes on. They fall down exhausted on the couch.

"I'm tired." Tori says breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should take a nap, your parents will be home eventually and you need to sleep away the alcohol." Jade tells her. Tori nods and stretches out on the couch. She rests her head in Jade's lap and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Shhhh." Tori tells her quietly. Soon her breathing evens out and Jade knows she is asleep. She smirks and runs her fingers through Tori's hair.


End file.
